All that Glisters
Graverobbing: Decorated sabre 96.3 Groschen Necklace Silver ring }}'All that Glisters '''is the sixteenth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It starts after the talk with Sir Radzig near Talmberg. You may wish to bring lockpicks and a spade. Synopsis : I found quite a pile of Groschen in the Pribyslavitz encampment, which Master Engineer Feyfar subsequently discovered to be fakes. Not only is that a capital crime against the Crown, but it's also proof that there's more going on around Rattay than meets the eye. Objective If you did not interrogate the captive bandit, there are additional steps to get the information you need. * Find the German knight at the Sasau Inn. ** Go to the junction to the north of Rovna If you did interrogate the captive bandit, the quest catches up here: * Go to the place where the counterfeit money is handed over. ** Explore the crossroads by Rovna. *** () Follow the trail of blood from the ambushed wagon. **** () Find out what happened with the wagon. ***** Talk to Borya ****** Talk to the wounded man. **** Catch the mystery knight. ***** Search the body of the knight ****** Give Tobias Feyfar the documents the knight was carrying **** Lie in wait for the mysterious knight. ***** Meet with the mysterious Knight by the pond in Sasau. ****** Engage in a duel with the mysterious knight * Find out who in Sasau works with copper. ** Go and speak with Master Feyfar. * Find out where the counterfeiters get the quicksilver. * (Optional) Speak with Ulrich. ** Talk to the master fresco painter. *** Continue the investigation in the Overseer's office. **** Check out the place where the materials are handed over **** Go and speak with Master Feyfar ***** Check out the engraving workshop. ****** Talk to the madam of the baths. ****** Talk to Florian, the engraver's apprentice. ******* Find out what Florian knows. ******** Find Rapota. ********* Stop Rapota. ********* Catch up ********** Question Rapota. *********** (Optional) Secure Ulrich's help ******** Help Florian save the kidnapped girl. *Find the entrance to the mineshaft in the Skalitz hills. **Find the counterfeiters' workshop. ***Arrest Jezhek of Ronow. ****Return to Rattay and speak with Radzig Kobyla. *****Question Jezhek of Ronow. *****Get the keys to Jezhek’s cell from Bernard (0/1) ******Report to Sir Radzig. Walkthrough Depending on how much information you received in ''Questions and Answers'', you may need to do a bit of investigating before you can proceed. In that case, travel to Sasau and speak to the innkeeper of the Wagoner's Inn about the mysterious knight you read about in the letter. As it turns out, he has been staying at the inn, paying his bills but making the Innkeeper very nervous. The Innkeeper cant provide the knight's name (because he didn't ask), his colours (because he didn't have any), but he does remember the knight asking for directions to a crossroad near Rovna. If you managed to interrogate the prisoner fully, the quest begins here. Henry learnt from the bandit prisoner that he is due to meet a merchant called Menhart at the crossroads near Rovna. Travel to Rovna and go to the crossroads, where you will find an overturned cart with two dead guards and a very hard chest. Examine the cart, the charcoal, and the blood, then continue following the blood splatters and charcoal along the left-hand path until you come to a charcoal burner's camp. Speak to the burner and convince him to give you some more information. Charcoal Burner's Stats The burner denies knowing anything about what happened, and advises you to speak to his boss, Borya, who is at the camp across the river. There, behind one of the sheds, Henry can find two bloodstained bags. Take a closer look to confirm they are full of charcoal. Borya will also claim not to know what is going on, so you'll need to convince him, or else use the evidence you gathered to pressure him into telling the truth. Borya's Stats Borya then tells Henry that they didn't ambush the cart, they just came upon it and decided to loot it. They also found a wounded man, who they hid away in a nearby shed after he bribed them to keep him safe. Henry tells the charcoal chief that he doesn't intend to hurt him, so Borya gives him Borya's key. Alternatively, just break into the nearby shed. The mercenary will tell Henry that he was hired by Menhart to guard his wagon, but they were attacked by a knight. Henry is about to ask for more information when they hear a commotion outside - the knight has arrived and is demanding the sack. He flees when Henry emerges. There are a few ways to proceed. Firstly, chase him down, attack him, and kill him - he is strong, but not invincible, and he does have some very nice equipment. Just be sure to recover his documents. Secondly, just beat him into submission and demand the information you require. Thirdly, chase after him - or better yet, wait until he's out of view. He will ride to Sasau Wagoner's Inn, so find him and confront him there. He will agree to meet you by the pond after sunset (the 21st hour), and apologize for what he is about to do - silence you forever. You can try and convince him otherwise, or just attack. Ulrich's Stats Assuming Henry didn't kill the older knight, the two eventually work out that they are not enemies, and they are in fact pursuing the same people. He introduces himself as Ulrich of Passau, but refuses to give you any information about who he works for, just that he is investigating the counterfeit coins on behalf of his master, who trusts him absolutely. Ulrich offers Henry a deal - deliver his documents to Master Tobias Feyfar, and he will tell you everything he knows about the situation. Feyfar is the only one who can decipher what the technical language means, and help them find out who is behind the forgeries. He also reveals that he chased down Menhart, who fell from his horse and died. Ulrich buried the body, then headed back to the Rovna charcoal-burner's camp to recover the coins. Ulrich has reason to believe that the fake coins are being made in the monastery, and so decides to stay at Sasau, at the Wagoner's Inn, while Henry goes to see Tobias. Tobias is able to recognize that the documents were penned by Clement of Kaplitz, scribe of the Rosenbergs - the head of which, Henry III, is a rival of King Wenceslas. From the documents, he learns that the coins are made from a silver amalgam over a copper base, and bids Henry to go back to Sasau and investigate the forges to find who is working with large quantities of copper, and also determine where the quicksilver is coming from. Head back to Sasau and talk to Ulrich, who can help you narrow down the search - there is a fresco painter who is awaiting a shipment of quicksilver from the monastery, and many of the neighbours of the blacksmith of the Sasau Monastery complain that he works all night long. Go and speak to the Fresco Master, who will reveal that he has been unable to source quicksilver for over a month - according to the Overseer and his Hand, the goods are lost or stolen en route. The Master is suspicious that such valuable material can keep disappearing. The Overseer wont be much help, but his Hand is a bit more pliable. Overseer's Hand's Stats The Hand will reveal that he was approached by a knight calling himself Sir Jezhek of Ronow, and his scruffy looking lacky Rapota, who demanded that he supply them with all the quicksilver. First they attempted to bribe him, and when that didn't work, they threatened him. The Hand was instructed to leave the quicksilver for them, or they would reveal to his employers that he had been stealing, a crime that would lose him his job and earn him a beating. Go to where the Overseer's hand told you that he delivered the quicksilver. There, you will find two bandits waiting. They claim not to know who Rapota is. With a bit of persuading, Henry can find out that the bandits are being paid to oversee a wagon delivery and ensure nothing is stolen. Rapota is apparently hanging around town, keeping an eye on someone. Before leaving, you can tell the bandits that Rapota has fled, which will cause them to leave as well. Bandits' Stats Next, start hunting down the copper. The Sasau Blacksmith and Armourer both state that they don't work with copper, but the unpopular Blacksmith of the Sasau Monastery, Zach, does - not only that, but he recently bought up all the local stores. Go and speak to Zach, who will deny that he has recently purchased any copper. So speak to Vitus, the blacksmith's son. At first he will deny that they work copper, but convince him to tell you otherwise, or else beat the truth out of him. Vitus' Stats Vitus will confess that they do make copper sheets at night, although he claims not to know what they were for, and begs Henry not to hurt his father. Go back to Zach and reveal you know everything. Zach' Stats The blacksmith will admit that he has been working for the counterfeiters, and tells Henry that he was hired by Rapota. He will also ask for Henry's help in the quest ''Rattled''. Go find Master Tobias, who by now has arrived in Sasau, where he is lodging with the Scribe, dressed like a peasant to avoid suspicion. He has also discovered that the coins require a punch-die, and advises Henry to speak to his friend Master Jerome, a skilled engraver. Jerome will complain that his assistant, Florian, has apparently come down with the plague - although Jerome suspects he is just hungover. He mentions that Florian has become particularly paranoid of late, and was attacked by the local Bathhouse Proprietor - something to do with one of her bathmaids, Esther. If you're feeling a bit poor, tell Jerome that Florian owes you money, and he will give you 250 , docked from Florian's wages. Next, go to the Bathhouse and speak to the Madam. She will reveal that a man kidnapped Esther, and help you find Florian. Florian is in his room besides the local Bakery, clearly not suffering from the plague. At first he denies all involvement, but eventually caves and confesses that the bandits have kidnapped Esther and are holding her prisoner to ensure his cooperation. Henry can promise to save Esther, launching ''Damsel in Distress''. If you cause one of Esther's captors to surrender, you can also question them to learn about a second, easier entrance into the counterfeiter's workshop. Florian's Stats Then, speak to Rapota, easily spotted due to his distinctive yellow hood. If Florian is at home, Rapota will leaning against one of the various buildings around the town square, and if the apprentice is at work, he can be found loitering outside the north-east corner of the building. He will flee once you make it clear you know what he's up to, so stop him and question him (you can't kill him, so don't try), or else track him to the camp just west of Sasau (which is made easier if you already sent the bandits packing). He will confirm that the counterfeit workshop is in Skalitz, and that he is working for Sir Jezhek, who he believes is taking orders from an unknown Hungarian nobleman. Rapota confesses to Henry that he does not wish to hang and begs you to finish him off. Henry can either agree to end his life quickly, force him to face the hangman's noose, or let him go. If you want Ulrich's help, return to the inn and tell him where the two of you can ambush the counterfeiters, and that you know the location of the workshop. Wipe out the camp and enter the mines - Ulrich knows where he's going, you just need to take the right fork and you'll find the workshop, where Jezhek of Ronow and some workers are busy making more coins. Ulrich will strike Jezhek, and prepare to kill him before Henry intervenes - apparently, he has been given orders to make sure Jezhek doesn't fall into the wrong hands ... especially Radzig's. You can try and convince Ulrich that you must turn Jezhek over to Radzig, as you have been ordered. It is possible to talk the old knight down, especially by bringing up the Rosenbergs, at which case he will leave Jezhek to you, or you will need to fight him to the death. Ulrich's Stats Alternatively, don't take Ulrich to the camp. You can go by yourself, and negotiate with the counterfeiters, but you'll have a harder time taking care of the bandits, and will need to either convince Jezhek to come peacefully, or fight him. You can't kill him, you just need to beat him into submission. Jezhek's Stats Once you have Jezhek in your custody, Henry will hand him over to Tobias, who will send the forger to Rattay. Go there yourself, and speak to Radzig to learn that Jezhek will only speak to you. Although Sir Radzig is tempted to just allow Sir Bernard to beat the truth out of the prisoner (and Bernard isn't too happy about giving in to his demands), go and grab the key from the captain and let yourself into the dungeons. Jezhek will tell you anything you need to know - he found himself deprived of his birthright and so was recruited to create counterfeit coins by a foreign man named Erik. He scoffs at the idea that Erik was in charge, stating he is just a "naive young pup" following his Lord's command. He also reveals that a dignitary from the monastery is wrapped up in the whole affair. Radzig will be concerned when he hears that a monk might be involved - he has no authority over the Church or its members. Nevertheless, he sends you back to Sasau to investigate and hopefully, find Erik. Henry will need to use his connections (either Miller Simon or Thomas at the infirmary) to find some more information. You might take this opportunity to plead for clemency on behalf of Jezehk. Radzig wont be particularly pleased that Henry made promises in his name, but does agree to consider it, and gives you 375 . And then, finally (FINALLY!) this quest is completed...Unless of course you want to go dig up Menhart's grave, in which case go back to the crossroads and follow the right fork north-east until you reach a half-demolished cottage. Behind it is a patch of grass, dig it up to recover a decorated sabre, 96.3 , a necklace and a silver ring. Notes *"All that glisters" is a reference to the idiom "all that glistens/glitters is not gold", from Shakespeare's play "The Merchant of Venice." The phrase means that just because a thing looks precious or true, that does not make it so. '' *''There appears to be a bug where although Henry is suspicious of Zach, he will continue to deny his involvement. If you don't speak to Vitus after speaking to Zach (and there is no objective specifically advising you to), the quest will continue without triggering the quest Rattled. It seems to be linked to not finding out about Zach before going to see the Overseer, as both will trigger the objective "Go and speak with Master Feyfar". '' *''There are also sometimes issues with trying to talk to Rapota. Once you have disabled him, there is no option to interrogate. He will eventually make his way to a camp east of the Monastery and can be talked to there. It's best to just let him get away if this bug affects you. '' *''You can keep asking Florian about the counterfeiters even after completing Damsel in Distress, but Florian will continue to insist that you return Esther until the main quest is completed. *''These bugs may be related to investigating both your potential leads simultaneously - the fresco painter and the copper worker - so perhaps stick with one approach and see how you go.'' *''Another glitch gives you the opportunity to ask Bernard for the key twice.'' Category:Main Quests